Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the fifth DLC character and will cost $4.99, and is a Power User. He also appears in the IOS Version of the game as a Support Card. Biography Thousands of years ago, J'onn J'onzz became the last surviving Martian after a terrible war between the Green and White Martians ended. For a millennium, he remained alone on the red planet, almost going mad from the pain of losing his wife and daughter until he was accidentally brought to Earth by a scientist named Saul Erdel. With powers on par with Superman himself, the Martian Manhunter became a founding member of the Justice League, having joined several variants of the legendary team, and strives to protect his new home from its many enemies. Powers and Abilities *Genetically Modified Martian Physiology *Shape Shifting *Invisibility *Phasing *Superhuman Durability, Strength, Endurance, Speed, Hearing, Breath *Regeneration *Flight *Extrasensory Input *Longevity *Martian Vision *Telepathy *Enhanced Intellect *Investigation *Multilingualism *Heat Vision Intro/Outro Intro: J'onn J'onzz is seen in a alleyway in his Human form. He looks at the camera with glowing red eyes, then shape-shifts into his Martian form and shoots into the sky. He hovers down to the stage and says "I will defend earth" as he gets into his battle stance. Outro: Martian Manhunter lowers to the ground and then walks towards the camera with glowing red eyes before reappearing on Mars in his true form. Gameplay Super Move '''unknown: '''Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars. He then shape shifts into the opponent and punches him/her twice. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent into the sky. As he/she fly up he grows to enormous size and crushes them with two boulders. He then transports them back to the arena. Character Trait When Martian Manhunter's eyes begin to glow red, he can change the shape of his limbs and stretch the arms further for opportunity to increase the damage of the combos. Quotes *"I will defend Earth!" - Intro *"Will you not listen to reason?" - Clash Appearance J'onn is seen in his New 52 costume. He is a green skinned martian shifted into a more humanoid form with red eyes. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest. Trivia *Ed Boon created an unofficial poll on Twitter for his followers, six weeks before the game's release, asking whether they wanted to see Martian Manhunter or Professor Zoom as playable DLC. *Martian Manhunter is a support card in the IOS version of the game. *He was officially revealed during the EVO 2013 tournament in a special presentation along with a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern. *Carl Lumbly from Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Static Shock and Justice League: Doom reprises his role for the DLC. *Martian Manhunter's appearance and costume is identical to his New 52 appearance, making him the first character to possess a New 52 skin as his default. *When you are in The Watchtower stage Martian Manhunter will make an appearance in the background (except when playing as J'onn). *Martian Manhunter's Super Move is very similar to Ares' one, they both teleport their opponents and they both grow to enormous size while performing it. Gallery MartianManhunterCardiOS.png|IOS Card Martian Manhunter.jpg Mmh.png Hand.jpeg MMstare.jpeg MegaMM.jpeg Mars.jpeg Mmmorph.jpeg IntroMM.jpeg Mh.jpeg Wc.jpg M.jpeg MMohmygod.jpeg Injustice-gods-among-us-martian-manhunter-screenshot.jpg Martian Manhunter Watchtower.jpg Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Comic Characters Category:Stage Hazards Category:Energy Card Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters